Gotta Go My Own Way
by liloweewoah
Summary: A girl with one decision to make after her fiance does the unthinkable. What is she left to do? And what is he left to do as well? Will her decision be for the best? RandyOC pairing


**A/N: I only own Hailey-Rosella Gacerez. Sierra owns Summer Cena and Ashlee owns Taylor Rhodes. I do not own the song. It is by Vanessa Anne Hudgens and Zac Efron. It's called "Gotta Go My Own Way". And I took the first part of the song off which was basically "Troy - listen.." So yeah. Enjoy! **

**Gotta Go My Own Way**

Hailey-Rosella Gacerez stood in the gorilla position waiting with her fiancee, Randy Orton. Hailey stood twirling her 5ct Princess cut CZ stone. Hailey was dressed in a black sexy ruffled mini skirt which had gathering at the side with adjustable ties. She wore a matching halter top which had a draped neckline and silver rings the accent the strap. The sexy style is fitted at the waist and drapes seductively over the bust. Randy took a look at his fiancee. He smirked to himself. Hailey looked down at her tennis shoes that she had on. Randy looked at her.

"Babe, you okay?" Randy asked.

Hailey fully turned to look at him. Hailey was thinking about all the things that had been going on the past couple of weeks. Randy attacking John the past couple of weeks had been a pain in her ass. John was her best friend and he was Randy's best friend as well. And the way that he had been going at John, it affected Hailey so bad. But that wasn't the only thing that was bothering her. The past couple weeks Randy didn't give a crap about their relationship. Rather he kept his full attention on the WWE Championship that John held. She wanted nothing more than to tell him what was on her mind.

_I gotta say whats on my mind,_

_Something about us, doesn't seem right ... these days._

_Life keeps getting in the way._

_Whenever we try,_

_somehow the plan is always rearranged._

Randy got back from his promo with John. He was frustrated. John said that he didn't want Randy to have his rematch or anything anytime soon. Which was pretty frustrating. He came to the back throwing a temper. Hailey had seen him. She was scared to death right now but inside all she wanted to do was let him go. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore. She couldn't be with someone who was committed to the relationship anymore. And she didn't want to be in a relationship where she was the only one who gave a damn about it.

_It's so hard to say, _

_but I gotta do what's best for me._

_You'll be okay..._

Hailey sat in the women's locker room. She was fixing herself and getting ready to leave. She had no where to be and she wasn't up for being at the club. She just wanted time for herself. She did her make-up and adjusted her outfit. Hailey watched as Randy pleaded with Mr. McMahon to give him the rematch. But Vince wasn't hearing it at all. He was telling Randy that if Randy wanted the rematch, he had to prove to Mr. McMahon that he was the right person for it. Hailey held a frown on her face for a minute. Everything for Randy was just not going his way. Summer stepped into the room and looked at her best friend. She noticed that Hailey was twirling her engagement ring around.

"Hailz, you okay?" Summer asked.

Hailey looked at Summer.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just thinking about some things." Hailey said.

"Like what?" Summer asked.

"My relationship with Randy." Hailey said.

"What about it?" Summer asked.

"We're drifting apart and I don't think he gives a damn about our relationship." Hailey said.

"What has he done that makes you feel this way?" Summer asked.

"He's been bailing on me. We usually watch movies together at night and cuddle on the bed but he goes out with like Carlito. And it's just I don't know. He's not giving me his best." Hailey said.

"How long has he been doing this?" Summer asked.

"Since he found out that he was gonna be facing John at Summerslam." Hailey said.

Summer looked at her best friend.

"And you didn't tell me this why?" Summer asked.

"Because I didn't know what to do and I had a feeling that he would stop. That he would realize what he was doing. But I was wrong. I was so wrong to believe that he'd give everything up for me." Hailey said.

_I've got to move on, and be who I am._

_I just don't belong here, _

_I hope you understand. _

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_but at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way._

Hailey stood up and slowly made her way towards the gorilla position. She would wait till it was time for John's match. Or she would go meet up with him before. She couldn't decide. A couple minutes later, Hailey had come to a decision. She was going to wish John goodluck on his match. She stepped out of the women's locker room. She slowly made her way to John's locker room. She knocked on the door. Summer Cena, John's wife of almost a year, opened the door and saw her best friend on the other side. Summer hugged her best friend.

"Hey Hailz." Summer whispered.

"Hey Sum." Hailey said.

"What can I do for you?" Summer asked.

"Is it okay if I talk to John alone? There's something I really need to talk to him about." Hailey said.

"Yeah sure. John!" Summer said.

"I'm coming!" The two girls heard John say.

John stepped out from the bathroom and looked at the doorway. He saw his wife and his best friend standing there.

"Well I'm gonna go find Taylor and Cody. I'll meet see you later, Hailz and I'll see you before your match, babe." Summer said as she stepped out of the room.

"You can come in, Hailz." John said.

Hailey stepped into the room and shut the door. She looked at John.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" John asked.

_Don't wanna leave it all behind._

_But I get my hopes up and I watch them fall every time._

_Another color turns to grey _

_And it's just too hard... to watch it all... slowly fade away._

Hailey stood behind the gorilla position. She watched as Booker made his way to the ring. She was nervous now. She was going to have to do what she planned to do. And after that there was no going back. It was all the process of letting it go slowly. Then it was John's turn to come out to the ring. Hailey held a smile on her face. Her best friend always wanted to go out there and prove himself to the fans. She was proud of him and how far he had gotten. During the match, Hailey's eyes-widened when she saw Randy attack John's father, John Sr. She was shocked. She never realized how low Randy would go. But this, this moment, this time, it was her cue. This was it. Hailey stepped out from behind the curtain as John rushed over to his father. He looked up and saw Hailey. Randy turned to see her. Hailey walked down the ramp.

_I'm leaving today_

_Cause I gotta do what's best for me. _

_You'll be okay..._

**Randy was coming up the ramp but stopped at the end of the ramp. Hailey met him at the end of the ramp. She looked at him. John watched the two standing there. While in character, he was scared that they would attack him but out of character he knew what was going on. Hailey took a hold of Randy's hand. Randy looked at her. He didn't know what she was doing and it scared him. He held his hand out as he felt her let go of his hand. Hailey pulled her engagement ring off and slowly slipped it into Randy's hand. She looked into his blue eyes. **

**"I'm sorry, Randy. I can't do this." Hailey said. **

**Randy looked down at his hand in shock. Her ring was now sitting in his hand. **

**King: JR, did you see what Hailey just slipped into Randy's hand?! I believe that's her engagment ring. **

**JR: I see that. Maybe she's seen enough of everything that Orton's been doing. **

_I've got to move on, and be who I am._

_I just don't belong here,_

_I hope you understand._

_We might find our place in this world someday,_

_but at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way._

**Hailey turned and walked back up the ramp as the crowd sat there in shock along with Randy. John held a smile on his face. He was proud of his best friend. Randy rushed up the ramp to chase after her. **

Randy got to the back in time to catch her before she got down the steps. He reached for her wrist and turned her around.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

"I can't be with you." Hailey said.

_Troy:_

_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through?_

"No! Don't say that! You can't let this go. What about us? What about all the things that we went through?" Randy asked.

_Gabriella:_

_What about trust?_

Hailey looked at the man she thought she loved and maybe she still loved. She couldn't love him when he was this way.

"I can't love you this way. Not when I can't trust you. I don't know who you are, Randy. And I'm scared you're gonna hurt me just like you're hurting all these innocent people." Hailey said as tears surrounded her eyes.

_Troy:_

_You know I never wanted to hurt you._

Randy cupped her face in his hand.

"You know that I would never hurt you. And I would never do that." Randy said.

_Gabriella:_

_What about me?_

Hailey pulled Randy's hands off her face.

"No Randy. I'm tired of this! You don't give a shit about our relationship! It's always you. You're always the one with the attention! Well what about me?! Randy, do you not think that I'm hurting from all this. You're hurting my friends, Randy. You hurt someone that was like a father figure for me." Hailey said.

_Troy:_

_What am I supposed to do ..._

"Well what do you want me to do?" Randy asked.

_Gabriella:_

_I gotta leave but I'll miss you_

Hailey looked at him.

"Just let me go my own way. This is something that I want. And maybe we need space, Randy. Maybe it's best. You'll be fine. I mean look at you. You look like you're doing fine. I may be here cause I'm a member of Raw but you and me, we're not together. And I don't know if we'll ever be." Hailey said.

_So I've got to move on, and be who I am_

_(Troy: why do you have to go)_

_I just don't belong here, _

_I hope you understand _

_(Troy: trying to understand)_

_We might find our plae in this world someday,_

_but at least for now,_

_(Troy: I want you to stay)_

_I gotta go my own way. _

Randy looked into her hazel eyes. They were the same hazel eyes that made him fall in love with her. They were the same eyes that told the story about their love. She couldn't let him go not when he needed her the most. He needed her now more than anything.

"Don't leave me, Hailz. I need you. I need you more than anything else in this world. You know that. You mean the world to me. Hailz, please don't do this to me." Randy pleaded.

"It's too late for that now, Randy. I don't know what I want from us. I spent these past couple of weeks trying to figure out why I'm in a relationship with you when all you care about is the title that is secured around John's waist. You haven't given a crap about me. Let alone done anything for me this past couple of weeks. And I've done everything I could to stand beside you. Behind your every decision. But I can't take it anymore. I just need to be away from you and I need to go my own way." Hailey said as she kissed him one last time.

_I've got to move on, and be who I am._

_(Troy: what about us?)_

_I just don't belong here_

Randy sat in his locker room thinking about what had just happened between him and Hailey. Hailey meant everything to him. He wasn't understanding why she wanted to let go of him. And that's when he saw it. He watched the recap of what he had done. He had hurt John Sr. He had hurt Hailey's only father figure in her life following the death of her own father. He gathered all his stuff and got ready to go to the hotel. There was no going to the club tonight. He had a lot of thinking to do. And maybe finding a way to change Hailey's mind.

_I hope you understand_

_(Troy: trying to understand)_

_We might find our place in this world someday._

Hailey sat on an equipment box. Her tears were pouring out from her eyes. Taylor and Cody Rhodes were passing by since they had been in the catering room. They saw Hailey sitting on the equipment box crying. Taylor rushed over to her best friend. Cody rushed as well.

"Hailey, why are you crying? You should be happy that you let him go." Taylor said as Cody helped Hailey down.

Hailey looked at the two.

"I just can't let him go. Not like this. He said he needed me more than anything now. I'm not strong enough to leave him." Hailey said as she felt the tears coming out again.

"Hailz, you did the right thing. You were strong enough to give him the ring back. He doesn't deserve you if he chooses that belt over you." Cody said.

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way._

"I know I'm strong. I was raised that way. All I wish was that he knew better than to let this get to him." Hailey said.

"We know." Tayor said.

Hailey looked at Cody and Taylor.

"Could you two just get me out of here?" Hailey asked.

"Of course. Come on let's go get John and Summer." Cody said as the trio walked away.

_I've gotta go my own way,_

_I've gotta go my own way_

**A/N: All right my new OS. I had this in mind yesterday night but I didn't get to finish it because of school work. I've been really busy with school now a days. It's like a pain in the ass. But any ways I hope you guys enjoy this. Tell your friends and stuff. Shout-Outs: Faye, Tiff, Leanne, Christel-R, Ashlee. Thank you everyone for supporting me. You've done nothing but encourage me to continue writing. And writing hasn't felt so good. Thanks! Um I'd like to thank Sierra, for helping me out with this story. And for my big sister, Alyssa. She's always been there for me. Since day one. I love you, Alyssa! Thanks again! Reviews are welcomed! **

**Love,**

**Miss Jayy**


End file.
